(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication management system for a chat system provided in a computer network including a plurality of client workstations and a server computer linked thereto.
Recently, with the increasing performance of computers and the wide use of computer networks, such as the Internet, joint communications over the computer network become widespread. As one of such efforts, a chat system in a computer network has come into wide use. The chat system provides talks or chats between plural users of workstations linked to the computer network in an easy-to-use manner in comparison with electronic mail. The chat system has a lot of future potential such as the question-and-answer meeting of plural users, the speedy preparation of the record of meetings, and so on.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional chat system, when a client workstation is connected to a predetermined channel of the conventional chat system during a chat session between a plurality of client workstations and a server computer, the user is able to view the contents of talks or chats in the chat session on a monitor of the client workstation in real time. In addition, a log file containing chat records is produced when the client workstation is connected to the channel of the chat system, the user is able to store the log file in a memory of the client workstation so that the user can later view the contents of the stored file.
However, in the conventional chat system, when the client workstation of concern is not connected to the channel of the chat system or the power switch is off during a chat session, the user is unable to view the contents of a log file produced during the chat session.
Further, in the conventional chat system, when a user of the client workstation of concern is unable to transmit an answer message to a communication device when a record of a recognized log file matches the previously stored conditions and the client workstation of concern is not connected to the channel of the chat system.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved communication management system in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a communication management system for a chat system which enables the user to view a log file produced when the client workstation of concern is not connected to the channel of the chat system, by using an external communication device provided outside the chat system and outputting the log file to the external communication device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a communication management system for a chat system which enables the user to transmit a predetermined message to a communication device when a record of a recognized log file matches the previously stored conditions and the client workstation of concern is not connected to the channel of the chat system.
The above-mentioned objects of the present invention are achieved by a communication management system for a chat system provided in a computer network including a plurality of client workstations and a server computer linked thereto, which includes: a log file recognizing part which recognizes a log file produced at a predetermined channel of the chat system during a chat session between the plurality of client workstations and the server computer even when the client workstation of concern is not connected to the predetermined channel of the chat system; a storage part which stores the log file recognized by the log file recognizing part; and a log file output part which transmits the log file, stored by the storage part, through the computer network to an external communication device provided outside the chat system, when a log file request transmitted by the external communication device is received by the log file output part.
The above-mentioned objects of the present invention are achieved by a communication management system for a chat system provided in a computer network including a plurality of client workstations and a server computer linked thereto, which includes: a log file recognizing part which recognizes a log file produced at a predetermined channel of the chat system during a chat session between the plurality of client workstations and the server computer even when the client workstation of concern is not connected to the predetermined channel of the chat system; a storage part which stores the log file recognized by the log file recognizing part; a record reading part which reads records from the log file stored by the storage part, when the records match previously stored conditions; and a log file output part which establishes a connection with a communication device when the records are read by the record reading part, and transmits a log file containing the read records, through the computer network to the communication device.
In the communication management system of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is possible that the user views a log file produced when the client workstation of the user is not connected to the channel of the chat system, by using the external communication device provided outside the chat system and outputting the log file to the external communication device. Further, it is possible that the user receives the log file in a desired form by transmitting the output conditions with selected options to the log file output part. Further, the communication management system of the present embodiment can provide easy understanding of the contents of talks of each of the individual users in a distinctive manner.
Further, in the communication management system of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, it is possible that the user of the client workstation of concern recognizes a message from the sending user when a record of the recognized log file matches the previously stored conditions and the client workstation of concern is not connected to the channel of the chat system. The communication management system of the present embodiment can provide increased convenience for the plural users when using the chat system.